It is now recognized that performance increase and miniaturization of electronic devices are not unlimited. A limit is reached when the size of device elements is so small that quantum physics effects become apparent and the device does not operate in a manner that is expected from classical physics.
Alternative technologies are being considered to enable fabrication of new devices and the field of molecular electronics is one field that is of particular interest. Selected types of molecules may be used as switches and have a size that is much smaller than that of conventional switches.
To contact such molecular switches in a device structure, nano-scale wires may be used as their size is compatible with the small scale of the molecular switches. The fabrication of such nano-wires, however, is very difficult. One procedure to fabricate such nano-wires involves usage of an imprint mold. Such an imprint mold may be formed from a layered structure which has an imprint surface that includes sections of the layers. Etching procedures are used to form indentations in the imprint surface which can be used for molding nano-structures for forming the nano-wires.
For many device structures, such as those having “fan out” contacting layers or wires, it would be advantageous to produce such nano-wires or contacts so that their width varies along their length. Fabrication of such structures is even more challenging than that of straight nano-wires and consequently there is a need for technological advancement.